This invention primarily consists of a container inside which potatoes (or other vegetables as onions) can be kept.
Usually, potatoes are kept either in their original container (usually in a bag) or any dish whatsoever. In both cases, the only opening provided is situated on the upper part of the container. Therefore, the excess of vegetable deposits, which may be accumulated in the bottom of the containers, as well as the moisture produced by the unappropriate ventilation of the containers may cause germination. Also, if fresh potatoes are added to those left in the container, then there is no rotation of vegetables, which may then be subject to rot. Furthermore, these usual containers cannot be easily cleaned out and, if not covered, the potatoes are then exposed to daylight, which may be harmful to their freshness. In short, it can be said that previous containers were unpleasant to use and unattractive. Furthermore, because of their design, they often had to be positioned in hard to reach locations such as under the cupboard or the table.
I have found that these disadvantages may be overcome by designing a container provided with three openings. Each of the openings is itself provided with a cover permitting the circulation of air. This container can be easily installed in a kitchen. Potatoes may be tipped into the container by the upper opening and taken out by the front opening. With this rotating action, potatoes are never left in the bottom of the container. Vegetables deposits are accumulated in the bottom of the container by passing through a plastic screen. The container may be cleaned out by opening the bottom cover without removing the potatoes.
Each cover is larger than its opening, which provides ventilation from every side of the container, even from the back, which does not touch the wall and is provided with small apertures permitting further ventilation. The container is opaque, which prevents the potatoes from turning green because of daylight. Because of its attractive look, the container may be well installed within the user's reach. It is also easier to clean and to use than usual containers, which until now were not specially designed for potatoes. Another important feature of this invention is that the core of the receptacle can be molded in one single piece and that the three covers are identical therefore allowing for inexpensive manufacturing.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The container for storing and dispensing potatoes and the like according to the invention is generally upright and has a rectangular cross-section. The upper end of the container forms an opening for receiving the potatoes and is provided with a cover hinged along the rear face of the container. The lower end of the container forms a second opening forwardly slanted which is closed by a screen having large apertures.
An apron projects forwardly and upwardly from the screen. A cover is hingedly mounted about the rear face for closing the lower end of the container with the screen. The apron and the front face define a front opening having a forwardly slanted orientation. A cover hingingly mounted about the front face for closing the front opening is forwardly and downwardly slanted. The front opening projects vertically above the front part of the screen.